comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-07-19 - Shock Blocked
It's early evening, and Central Park is packed. Not because of a riot or a protest or anything like that, but because of a concert being put on by America's most famous mutant pop star, Dazzler! Actually there are SOME protestors, though the police have been keeping them outside the venue of the concert. After all, there's a lot more fans of Dazzler here than there are anti-mutant protestors. There's a stage set for Dazzler and backup to put on the show, all sort of lightning displays and speaker systems, and of course, hundreds of people cheering. Z100 even has a booth nearby to talk on the radio about the concert. Yep, nothing bad happening here - just good, rockin fun. Grace left the bar in charge of some other folks in her employ, and made her way out to the free concert. She'd be hard to miss; bare arms tattooed, big, but fit on her full seven foot frame. Too bad for all the people behind her, but then, she likely doesn't have to strain to see while standing around and watching the show. Still, the smile on her face, and the grin creasing her lips - plus the drink in her hand suggest that she's having quite the time. The roar of Logan's bike thunders into the area, mostly drowned out by the music. He played guitar once for a band, but it's a little difficult to play some good old fashioned metal with a set of claws. Logan parks his motocycle and heads into the growd, more to listen to some music and watch young women bounce around than saving people from protesters. After all the final checks are done Dazzler comes out of stange as the curtain opens showing her band. She smiles and waves at the cheering fans she does not pay mind to the protesters after all she used to them though there were none or very little in the new cities that appeared awhile back they seems not to care much about mutants. A spotlight falls on her and she brings the mic to her mouth, "I want to thank all my fans tonight I was just told we broke a million dollars and more money coming it so thank you from my heart. With that the band starts to play and Dazzler starts to sing one of her newer songs. With her singing comes the classic light show her powers can but on soon there flashs, balls of light, and many more beautiful light show going on. The lighting starts to flicker. Then one of the electric guitars from the backup players blows up in the guy's hand, throwing him backwards ontot the stage! Moments later, the electrical surge travels down the cord, and up and out of the microphone. A surge of electricity comes out from the microphone and forms a humanoid shape of a pale skinned girl with blue, frizzy hair. "Okay that's like ALL I can take of this teeny pop crap! I mean... this is worse than Menudo! This is worse than Big Blue over in Metropolis! So what, it's hippie meets Britney Spears or somethin? As a representative of good taste, I'm shuttin' this concert DOWN!" Yep, it's Livewire. Criminal Shock Jock extraordinaire and hater of anything but hard metal rock. Grace has met Livewire - or, interacted with her, once. Briefly. Until a certain creature basically face-planted her six ways from Sunday into next year. And, by the sudden narrowing of the Amazon's eyes, she's not forgotten the meeting, either. "Damn bitch," Grace curses, loudly, and to everyone around her. And, promptly - and perhaps a little bit foolishly? The seven foot tall tower of power begins to push her way quite easily towards the front of the concert, headed towards the pale-skinned girl, eyes focused only for Livewire. Grace means to introduce the shock jock to her fist. Logan is too far back in the crowd to notice anything going on. He doesn't know much about pop-music, other than he hates it. The short canuck tries to peer through the shoulders of the crowd but ends up on the short end of seeing properly. Dazzler stops singing when her band member is knocked off his feet she turns to see if he okay and that shen Livewire comes out of her mic. She curses under her breath, "what do you think you are?" She not happy to have her concert crashed like this but she even more mad that this woman her her band mate. She is charged from the music and the people cheering. She points a finger at Livewire, "get off my stage or you be sorry!" She then turns to the people, "lets tell this loud mouth that we want her gone." She starts a chant "get off the stage" A lot of the crowd IS booing at Livewire as per Dazzler's request to show just how much they 'appreciate' her interrruption. To which Livewire yells, "AH SHADDUP LOSERS!" At which point multiple lights start overloading and sparking out. Livewire snickers, "Ooooh I'm so scared of the mutant." She holds out her hands. "Lookit me, I'm shakin!" Then electricity fires out of those hands at Dazzler. "NOT!" As the crowd boos, it's also parting - mostly forcibly (albiet not too harshly), by the oncoming Amazon. Grace ends up pausing, lowering her eyes down to the cement walkway beneath her, and she stomps on it. Hard. Immediately the thing spiderwebs out, and she pulls out a slab of it out of the ground, and while Livewire is busy blasting Dazzler, a chucnk of concrete is flying at Livewire's midsection at high velocity, followed close behind by a running and very determined Grace Choi. Logan wades his way through the crowd quietly, however his shoving gets a little rougher when he hears the boos and the electricity, that's never good. Wolverine is finally able to see what's going on when he gets close to the stage.. "She's familiar.." he recognizes Live Wire. Dazzler steps back as Livewire fires at her. She throws her arms as if to protect her face and at the same time a bubble of light forms around her taken the shot. After the the bubble fades away and Dazzler smiles, "you should be scared of me." She points the finger this time and this time a red laser comes out of right at Livewire, "You see I can take it and dish it out. I am powered by the cheering fans and my music. Your pathic looking for the limelight but have no right to be in it. I don't care who you are you do not come on my stage harm my band and wreck my stuff!" She fires another laser, "You will leave or get down with the rest of my fans." The slab of concrete seems to hit Livewire, but she basically just splatters into electricity and reforms flying up a bit, dodging the laser. She sees Grace and sticks out her tongue at the large Amazon, "Pttbbbbbbbbbbbbt!" Then back to Dazzler, "Powered by the cheering fans? What sort of touchy Captain Planet garbage is that?" Ooooh gotcha, you can take it? Hey can they too?" Then she forms a rather large lightning ball and aims at the crowd of people up front! She yells, "Hey, do you also get powered by people screamin' when they get fried?" as she sends the blast towards several concertgoers! As much as Grace wants to punch Livewire in the face, she knows she can take the hit and they can't - the crowd, that is. Using her speed, she jumps up, catapulting herself into the ungodly eletric charge, her huge body going limp, and landing lifelessly onto the ground below. A small gurgle, and groan from Grace is all that's an indication that she's alive. Her eyes roll back into her head. But, it leaves at least room for someone else to follow up behind her, the wake she left behind her not yet fully closed, so that they can, or could, launch their own attack on Livewire from the crowd. She grunts, and tries to push herself up, and only ends up having her muscles fail her briefly, the electric surge too much for them to respond that quickly back as she's used to. Logan doesn't like this and he's not exactly equipped to take down Livewire without a lot of blood. The canuckle-head gets up on stage and grabs the mic. "Big Cheers for Dazzler, the... Ya know, cool pop star girl!" he seems unsure about what exactly she does. "She, by the way hates Justin Beaver too" he raises the mic in triumph. Dazzler blinks as the chunk comes flying and she looks to see the big woman. Well back up is back up. She looks back to Livewire and she gasp as she fires at the people only to see Grace take the hit. She mad now, "oh you little bitch." She glaces back at Logan, "good to see you again Logan." With that she release her power on Livewire Strobes shot from her eyes made to confuse anyone looking into her eyes. She also makes a bubble of lasar light around Livewire, "you will not get away with harming people around me!" Grace gets hit by the lightning meant for the innocent civilians! And it was a pretty massive electrical burst - definitely would have killed them judging from how Grace is smoking from where she blocked it. Sort of felt like every electrical synapse fired off at once. Then the laser field bubble surrounds Livewire after strobe lights start flashing. The strobes disorient Livewire long enough to get the bubble around her, but as soon as she recovers from that, the Shock Jock that can Really Shock snickers. "Seriously? Cmon now.... I'm living energy, Teen Bop!" She shows it by flying right through the laser light bubble like it wasnt there, then sends a blast of electricity again. But this time, not at Dazzle. Or at the crowd. This time, she sends it at the metal girding of the stage, using some sort of electromagnetic field to rip apart part of it, then sends it hurtling down at Dazzler! Of course, the anti-mutant protestors are cheering about 'Get that mutie!' A couple even try to rush the stage. "Yeah! TEACH THAT MUTIE NOT TO SHOW HER FACE IN PUBLIC!" one yells. To which Livewire raises an eyebrow. "Not doin this cause she's a mutant, doing it because her music sucks, dude!" And then she fires a bolt at the anti-mutant protestor as well. Just because. Grace, unfortunately, is in no condition to get up and prop up the metal girding. But she's recovering more quickly than she ought, for a human. She pushes herself up, slowly, still grunting with the effort, still singed, and smoking. She manages to look up, and slowly heft herself to her feet, looking at Livewire through the smoking ends of her red, rebellious punk hair, and squeezes her fist, solidly. One foot lifts, and drags her forwards. Then the next. Maybe she doesn't jump in front of the bolt headed for the mutant hater because she doesn't have it in her - maybe 1 year of her life was sucked away by Livewire's volts. Then again, maybe she does have the strength -- and she just doesn't give a fuck about him. Dazzler frowns as she passes though the force feild, "energy right" she seems not to care about the mutant hater getting blasted her eyes stay on Livewire. She then sees the metal coming after her and she ducks under it. She then stands up, "Let me tell you something heavy metal sucks." With that she sends out a blinding flash of light in all directs from her body sure everyone will be hit but it will never hurt them. After that she fires lasers from her hands at Livewire. The Anti-mutant hater does get blasted with electricity. Apparently being a loud mouth bigot isnt a good way to get some heroes to protect you. And he's down, twitching in the grass. Livewire then looks at Dazzler and blinks, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU POSER?!" Then discorporates back into electricity again before she can get hit b y the lasers. Whether they can hurt her or not is a question - but it's not like she's testing that out. The electrical surge travels into one of the blown out lightbulbs then then travels down the wire blazingly quick, then down to the floor lighting, where she comes out of another lightbulb, bursting it in the process and firing more electricity at Dazzler, close up at full blast. While Grace may not be a full time 'hero', experienced in fighting super-beings that can transcend flesh to incorporal forms, she's got plenty of street fighting experience. And, she knows how to play dirty. She's getting more of her muscle control back by the moment, and, she grabs a nearby fire extinguisher that the fire department demands be kept on hand. She rolls up onto the stage, telling Logan, "Cut the power, cut her off," as she half lumbers, half drags herself up. And, even as Livewire is blasting electric surge at Dazzler, Grace is letting the full blast of the fire extinguisher into Livewire's back, and circling round to blast her in the face with it too, if she can; and if she's successfull, she'll follow it up with a skull-ringing swing with the tank into Livewire's head. Or, she'll miss completely if Livewire's able to dodge it. Ewww. Claws in electrictiy, never goes well for anyone involved. Hoping that it wont send him into a feral rage infront of mass media he tracks the electrical lines with his years of construction(and demolitions) experience and jogs over reluctantly to the telephone pole closest to the road and slices through it which provides power to the block. The electricity fries Logan's skin and muscles and he's reduced to a smoking heap on the ground next to the still shocking cable. Logan is dead(again) Dazzler is powerful but none of that power effects her speed in that regaurds she a normal person so when Livewire pops out behide her she only half turned around when Livewire hits her with a blast sending her to the ground. It feels like every nerve is on fire and she scream a silent scream. Dazzler gets hit with a burst of electricity when Livewire quickly travels down the wires and fires a lightning blast at her, hitting her. Then she stands over Dazzler and starts to make a big electrical ball to finish Dazzler off, "And this is for dissing heavy metal, Mmm Bop Girl." And that's when the power goes out in the entire park as Wolverine slices his claws through the wooden pole like a hot knife through butter, snapping the wires ... and electricuting himself from the live wires (no pun intended). Meanwhile, the real Livewire pauses a second when all the power goes out..... followed by her getting sprayed by some sort of powder spray from the fire extinguisher. Editor's Note: Hey True Believers, Stan Lee here with a little science fact - There are two chemicals that make fire extinguishers work. Carbon dioxide and potassium bicarbonate. In addition to being excellent for removing the chemical reaction that causes fires to spread... it's also an insulator. Excelsior! When the cloud dissipates, Livewire is coated in the stuff, looking confused. She tries to fire down at Dazzler and... nothin'. Not only can't she form her own electricity, she can't even redirect other electricity due to the sudden localized blackout. And then Grace hits her in the head with the fire extinguisher. Without the ability to dissipate into electricity with that powder all over her, she goes down. Maybe it's to make sure that Livewire's down. Maybe it's to pay Livewire back for all the crap she's put Grace through; but, the Shock Jock gets a Curb Stomp from Grace's rather big boot, before she throws the extinguisher down on Livewire's body, and looks over at Dazzler, asks, "You alright?" Of course, she's no idea that Logan literally sacrificed himself (yet) to cause the outage. A somewhat dirty hand is offered towards Dazzler, to help the pop-star up, though she's looking at the famous girl rather critically, not knowing just how hard Livewire hit her. Dazzler may well need medical attention, afterall. Logan is down and out for the count, his healing factor is stayed by the massive amounts of electricity he just absorbed, but nothing, well almost nothing can kill the Wolverine, hopefully his brain heals before the rest of him, or this could be bad. Dazzler is burnt on her back and should go to the hospital but she takes the hand and gets to her feet she tough that for sure. She smiles weakly at Grace, "thanks." She then looks at the fan (if any are around still) and waves to show she okay. She then calls out, "sorry everyone but shows cut short but at lease you got to see me in action." Everyone was actually silent, as opposed to how things were just a few moments before with the cheering. Then they see that Dazzler is alive and kicking.... and everyone starts cheering again! Well everyone except the anti mutant protestor who's still on the ground twitching. Dazzler the sounds energy feels good not that it heals her anything. She keeps smiling and waving calling out, "Thanks for coming and I promise I'll put another free show to make up for this one." She then looks at Livewire and kicks her in the rips and starts for back stage. Grace hefts Dazzler up, and does not take the moment to bask in any fan's celebration. Instead, she asks, "Where'd the short guy go?" And, nodding to Dazzler, "No problem. Bitch had it coming to her. Police can take it from here." She moves, still a bit slowly, over to the side of the stage, and drops down, trying to find Logan, to at least tell the stocky mutant 'Thanks', or something, and that he can drop by her place for a beer if he wants. It's when she spies him on the ground near the pole she frowns, and starts heading over to him, a bit more hurriedly. Immediately spotting the damage on his skin, she moves to feel for a pulse. Livewire oofs from her little unconsciousland as she gets kicked in the ribs by Dazzler. Surely both Superman and Professor Xavier would so not approve! Then again, like Grace said ... The police do crowd control as ambulances come to take away people who were hurt during the attack. The backup guitarist, the anti-mutant guy.... some short,smelly, hairy guy who apparently got electricuted by a broken telephone pole... A couple of EMTs go over to Grace and Dazzler, one of them asking, "Think maybe you need to go to the hospital too?" while surround the unconscious Livewire waiting for the SPD or Science Police or SHIELD or someone comes to take her away. Dazzler puts on a good show but agree to go to the hospital she most likely has third degree burns on her back. She need time and medical care to heal up. At times like this she wishs she was like logan and could just heal up. Grace glances over to the EMTs, as Logan gets up, and - simply walks away. Freak. But, she's a 'healer' too, just not anywhere near on his level. She'll catch him for the drink, later. She looks back to the EMTs, "What I think I need is a goddamn drink. Doctor's and I don't mix." And really - who is going to force the seven foot tall warrior woman into the back of an ambulance that she'd have a hard time even fitting into. She turns, and heads towards the parking lot, towards her motorcycle. Yep. Someone's getting drunk, tonight.